<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Never stop grinning” - Dimitra the Ginning Killer by 123Jinx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658388">“Never stop grinning” - Dimitra the Ginning Killer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Jinx/pseuds/123Jinx'>123Jinx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cutting on the body, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Other, graphic description of death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26658388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Jinx/pseuds/123Jinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One night as I was wondering around in the local park, when I took notice to being followed around by a big fluffy black tabby with the most unusual eye’s I’ve every seen. Orange eyes watched me closely as I turned around to acknowledge the fluffy tabby that followed me in the night. I called it closer to me as thunder rolled in the background it had been getting cloudy and I wanted to get home. And not wanting what looked to be an abandoned animal I decided to take them with me. Picking them up I speed my walk back towards before the first drops of rain hit. On are way back home, thunder cracked above us as the rain now pelted down on the car. But the strange tabby wasn’t the only thing I came across, my foot hit the breaks in time, screeching to a halt in front of a person the sat on the road in the rain. In shock I sat there staring at them, I had slammed my hand into my horn a few times. But I got no reaction, so I grumbled to myself and got out of the car and called to them, “Get the Fuck off the road, Its fucking raining and cold”. They finally moved facing themselves towards me, a woman leaned along the hood of my car grinning at me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitra the Grinning Killer and Grinny Cat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Never stop grinning” - Dimitra the Ginning Killer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been two weeks since I left my home City in Washington, in all honesty Washington was never really my hometown. My parents moved us over there from New Zealand for work they were offered as an animator and story writer. I loved the art they created, funny cartoons and comics, they encouraged me every day to achieve my dreams, motivated me to put my all in all that I succeed. When I was younger, I would sneak into their shared office to look through the new comic chapters they had done. Sometimes I would sneak out paper and pencils to have a go at drawing with. Mum would catch me doing it and laugh and sit down and draw with me, Dad would sit down and help me write story’s everyday teaching me a new word and meaning. As I got older my parents gave me a laptop to use for school and personal use, and I began writing on my own. I made friends with a group of girls that enjoyed the art of creativity, Harley, Ruby and Tracey.</p><p>Ruby enjoyed creating and editing video’s and Photograph, Harley had fun playing around as Ruby’s model, While Tracey enjoyed picking out Harleys outfits to model in, she also did the makeup for her. Tracey would make outfits for us having all our measurements, every month she would check our measurements to see if anything changed. And I would craft story’s, draw, and animate videos. At some point we began posting our stuff up on youtube and became big hits. Our parents and teachers were proud of our group’s on-going achievements. That they came together and donated and brought us some equipment for our videos. My mum and dad gave me one of their old graphic drawing tablet, we got a new camera and stand, a professional make up kit, along with a few other things. Unfortunately, though an incident happened, it was the end of a school term and the holidays began. My closest friend Harley was caught in a car accident. Behind the wheel a drunk teen and his friends were speeding when he lost control over the car in a turn, slamming into Harley pinning her crushed body under the vehicle. When police, ambulance and firemen got there she was dead on scene there was no chance for her at all. After high school I left, I never bothered with college I became a freelancer artist, Ruby went to a filming college and Tracey went to a college that offered fashion. Are channel on youtube died, we had tried to keep it going but it felt too wrong to me it felt empty without Harley, so I left to Ruby who dropped it altogether in the end. </p><p>At 22 I left Washington to a quiet, smaller town in Colorado, but lately I’ve been feeling lonely in my little two bedrooms flat. I wasn’t interested in having a flat mate so the next best thing to me was to get a pet for companion. I went to the pet shop and animal shelter in town, but none really took my interest, I checked out and talked to breeders but honestly, I had known idea what pet I wanted in the first place. Till one night as I was wondering around in the local park, when I took notice to being followed around by a big fluffy black tabby with the most unusual eye’s I’ve every seen. Orange eyes watched me closely as I turned around to acknowledge the fluffy tabby that followed me in the night. I called it closer to me as thunder rolled in the background it had been getting cloudy and I wanted to get home. And not wanting what looked to be an abandoned animal I decided to take them with me. Picking them up I speed my walk back towards before the first drops of rain hit. On are way back home, thunder cracked above us as the rain now pelted down on the car. But the strange tabby wasn’t the only thing I came across, my foot hit the breaks in time, screeching to a halt in front of a person the sat on the road in the rain. In shock I sat there staring at them, I had slammed my hand into my horn a few times. But I got no reaction, so I grumbled to myself and got out of the car and called to them, “Get the Fuck off the road, Its fucking raining and cold”. They finally moved facing themselves towards me, a woman leaned along the hood of my car grinning at me.<br/>
I glared at her readying myself to jump back in the car and lock the door incase this psychopath tried anything. I spoke to her again, “Get out of the way and off the road, you want to be suicidal do what  normal suicidal girls do and cut your arm up or swallow a bottle of pills”. It wasn’t something you’d say to somebody but after Harley died so did a bit of me and I really couldn’t give a damn what happened to others. She laughed a moment later and staggered off elsewhere disappearing among the rain, I couldn’t believe what had just happened right now ‘What was wrong with them?’. I slipped back into the car, locked the doors, and drove towards home. Back home I ditched my soaking clothes for dry, clean clothes after warming up in a hot shower. The cat I picked up watched me flutter around the flat, I noted his orange eyes seemed to flicker to a shade of red depending on the lighting. I found it oddly beautiful, the name Lucifer rolled around in my head I had been looking for a companion for a bit, so I thought why not. Stopping and crouching down by the purring feline I told them “You can stay with me, Lucifer” In an odd way the cat seemed to grin up at me. It was kind of creepy but something unique to the animal, so I smiled back </p><p>“Oddball guess your nicknames grinny then”. </p><p>Lucifer became a big part of my life, he inspired me in a lot of my work oddly the small details of hidden gore became the norm in my works. But as those weeks had passed my mind still went back to that night, on a whim I sat down at my desk and grabbed a paper and began to draw her. From memory I sketched out her head and hunched body over the car, clothes soaked to a skinny torso, clumps of long black hair curled over her shoulders, a long fringe stuck to her forehead and dull sapphire blue eyes stared back up at me. I spent a couple hours detailing the memory on paper bring her to life on a piece of paper that’ll never be viewed by anyone else. When I had finished, I couldn’t help but wonder how she ended up sitting on the road in the first place. I ended up hiding the piece in an empty file and stuffing it in the back of my filing cabinet. As the days passed, I started noticing Lucifer disappearing and reappearing at odd times of the day and night always meowing to me for my attention when he arrives. I always shrugged it aside as just a cat thing, since he always made himself comfortable on my lap as I worked. A month passed when I got an email complaint from a woman who had placed an order down for a head to shoulder piece of a man, She wrote about the slight gore in the piece and had noticed lately that the art I had been producing and posting on DeviantArt was becoming increasingly gory. This was the first time anyone had complained about my artwork. Jumping online I had a look through the works I had uploaded since the 13th, my work gradually start showing gore, some of it more tamer than others. I was in shock I hadn’t realized I had been doing this for that long. It had been since I got Lucifer and came across that suicidal stranger. I sent an email back to the woman apologizing to her and got to work on fixing what I had done, remaking the piece. I noticed how strange it was to not add anything gory to the piece, how much I really wanted too. I took a break from work for awhile after that, I was still shaking by how much I hadn’t noticed my art styles change. But I also notice how long Lucifer had been disappearing for, what I thought was a few hours a day was actually days. He would come home with blood on his paws, and a wider grin than I’ve ever seen before. I ignored it though simply happy he was home and unharmed for now but for how long?</p><p>One week come and went though and Lucifer had gone and not come back, I grew worried had I not looked after him well? Did he not like me as much as I had entirely thought? Three hours went by inside my head thoughts invading my head terrified my grinning Lucifer has been hurt somewhere or worse dead. That thought terrified me the most, he couldn’t be dead I’ll be alone again, and I don’t want to be alone, I hate being alone. In a panic I ran out of the flat it had turned night at some point but that wasn’t going to stop me I called out for Lucifer. My eyes searched for him everywhere, dogs would start barking here and there, I came to a stop at one point realizing I had ran seven blocks down from where I lived. My feet shuffled along the road as tears ran down staining my cheeks red, so many thoughts plagued me. What was I going to do? Even if I did find him, what if he was dead? Or so injured that even if I did get him to the vet it would be to late? So, invested in head I never realized how far I walked. Never noticed the hysterical woman ahead of me beating a small black mass in front of me. Till my eye’s wondered up meeting the scene in front of me I paused as I watched the woman lift the shovel up high above her head. I looked down at what she was aiming for mattered black fur, red pained eyes and a bloody broken grin looked back at me. Lucifer my Lucifer laid there in pain, being beaten down upon by some crazy bitch with a shovel. I saw only red at the sight, without think I ran at her screaming in rage. When I reached her I ripped the shovel out of her hands and bashed it into her face. Over and over I slammed the shovel into her face till there was nothing but a bloody, broken mess. With satisfaction I drove the shovel into her chest impaling her. I turned to see my poor pretty kitty laid there grinning at me with what looked as pride, I smiled and cooed at my Lucifer as I picked him up and took him home. </p><p>When we got back, I cleaned him up, wrapped and stitched him back up, afterwards I laid him down on my bed. And went back into the bathroom with a knife, studying my reflection green eyes dulled and glossy from crying for so long, red hair knotted, skin pale from hardly seeing the sun. I thought back on the grin Lucifer had. He grinned even when that bitch was bashing him with that shovel, I wanted to grin like that too. With the knife in my mouth I started cutting upwards and doing the same with the other I could now smile like my grinny kitty. With a few stiches on each side of my face my grin was finally perfect. Cleaning the blood off me, I skipped out the bathroom to my desk and started anew piece of art. And when it was finished it was the most perfect piece of art I had created, I signed it off and posted it up proudly. I called it</p><p>“Never stop grinning”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>